Antonio & CatIggy
by Danni026
Summary: Que sucede cuando después de un mal día y cae un regalo del cielo, esto es lo que le paso Antonio, pero este no es un regalo común y corriente, es uno que le hará vivir muchas aventuras [Fail sumary] ¿Alguna oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Piloto

* * *

Por ahí andaba un español recorriendo las calles frías y solitarias con un clima que hacía parecer que se vendría otro gran diluvio*. Hoy realmente no era su dia

Su novio, un italiano con ciertos trastornos bipolares -o tsundere como decía un compañero de trabajo, Kiku- lo había terminando hoy por mensaje diciéndole que había tardado en darse cuenta que no lo ama, de pensar solo en él y en el amor incondicional que le brindaba, solo lo hacía sentir peor y no podía fingir mas, y como "tema aparte" también se había ido con su dinero y una jovencita alemana a recorrer el mundo.

Después de haber superado la crisis existencial de su vida –peor a cuando su pequeña huerta había sucumbido ante aquella tormenta- decidió ir a su trabajo, y mejor que se apurara porque ya iba con un retraso de dos horas, seguro su jefe le armaría un problemón por llegar tarde y lo amenazaría con despedirlo pero él se la ingeniaría por evitarlo con su sonrisa, o se creyó.

El semáforo no quería cambiar y esto era el colmo de todos un auto que pasaba hizo que aquel "charquito" de agua que estaba frente a él se levantar y lo empapara entero. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algunas agradables palabras aquel conductor sintió como algo le golpeaba la cabeza haciendo caer hacia adelante.

Al alzar la vista lo primero que pudo ver fueron una oreja –_"¿Un gato?"- _bajo la vista hasta que vio su cola _–"¿o tal vez un perro?"_se acerco_._

"Sea lo que sea será mejor llevarlo a casa"

* * *

**Es demasiado corto lo se, lo se... pero solo es una pequeña muestra de esta historia. Para que ustedes me digan si quieren que la siga o no. Dejar su opinion en los Reviews**

**Atte Danni.-**


	2. Chapter 2: Lo sueños

**Advertencias: **Hetalia no me pertenece sino a -la magnificencia de - Hidekaz Himaruya

Y la adaptación que estoy haciendo es del "cartoon" Bee & PuppyCat perteneciente a -la awesome- Natasha Allegri

* * *

Ya estaban en su casa, el español acostado –tonteando con un paraguas- en el sillón, no le había costado para nada el traerlo consigo, además podría tenerlo como mascota ya que el edificio no prohibía las mascotas. Parecía tranquilo acostado en aquella mantita que él le había tendido en el suelo; bueno ya tenía un lugar para dormir, podía sacarlo a pasear, ahora que tenía más tiempo libre como lo despidieron… la comida, como podría comprarle su comida sino tenía trabajo, tampoco para él y no llegaría a fin de mes con las cuentas. También por culpa de Lovino que se había llevado su dinero y ahora lo estaría gastando con alguna alemana, todos sus pensamientos se resumieron en uno:

"Soy un perdedor"- quería quedarse allí a lamentarse pero tocaron la puerta, ni lento ni perezoso se levanto a ver quien era con el paraguas.

"Bonjour"- cierta aura se creo entre ambos, y una leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas también.

"Hola Francis"- la verdad, no es que nunca le haya gustado de Francis, solo que estando con Lovino, esas ideas habían desaparecido, ya que dedicaría a dar todo su amor al italiano.

"Supe que perdiste tu trabajo"

"Oh... ah "-comenzó a vacilar, debía ocurrirse le algo importante para decir- "Si... que mal que no pueda hacer una carrera por se despedido, ¿Verdad?. Seria algo así como el director ejecutivo o administrador" -comenzó a jugar con el paraguas.

"¿Vas a estar bi..." -vio como Francis se estremecía,por un golpe certero en cierta área por parte de su paraguas-

"Oh, dios" -se adentro en el departamento en busca de hielo para la entrepierna del francés. Segundos después se veía como el español agachado tratando de hacer pasar una bolsa de hielo debajo la puerta-"¡Estoy deslizando debajo de la puerta el hielo para tu entrepierna!"- Vio como la bolsa era jalado debajo de la puerta hacia fuera.

El sonrojo desapareció tras unos segundos, se levanto e inmediatamente abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una bandeja con lasaña; Adentrándose en el departamento, vio que el pequeño animal estaba paseándose por la sala

"Despertaste, ¿Quieres comer un poco?" - Tanto el como el animal se acercaban para compartir la lasaña.

Se sentía bien, relajado como si flotara, hasta que se escucho ¡Pop!, apareció su mascota y como también iban apareciendo otros animalitos muy parecidos al suyo a su alrededor y hasta en su cabello-"Hola".

Dejo de flotar y cayo en lo que parecía ser un suelo muy luminoso y de colores todos parecidos a distintos tonos de lila y violeta. Los gatitos* comenzaron maullar aun que eran muy raros, a su alrededor comenzaron a ser una danza rara y cómica que hizo que Antonio sonriera aun con todo el ambiente raro que había a su alrededor, notando como se comenzaba a alejar de él hacia lo que parecía un acantilado, cayendo uno por uno, hasta el siguiente al saltar era su mascota, Antonio se percato de esto y corrió detrás de el.

"Espera" -lo sujeto de una pata para que no siguiera con la caída- "¿A donde crees que vas?" - en respuesta recibió un rascuño en desde la mitad de su antebrazo hasta la muñeca. Lo que parecían salir del rascuño unos hilos y cintas mientras que en el rostro de Antonio mueca de preocupación y extrañeza, no sabia como detenerlas, ni siquiera sabia lo que eran, y una opresión se comenzó a formar en su pecho -"¿Por qué esto me hace sentir triste?" -se notaba como el "suelo" comenzaba a temblar...

* * *

_**Y...y esta vez es un poquito mas largo , vengo a hacer una sección en el fic tantantan -imaginen que un super audio de los que usan en la superproducciones de hollywood-**_

**Repuesta a los Reviews:**

**RozenSword: **Así es, es una versión de Puppycat :3, pero solo un poco por que te habrás dado cuento que solo hay 2 partes de esta serie u.u. En fin espero te guste, y también me digas si debo mejorarlo en algo

**Lady Locura:** Si Lovi se volvio malo, pero... pero... -cambia de tema- y cuesta mucho, pero Catiggy lo ayudara a juntar el dinero. Ademas este lo hize un poco mas largo

**ZuryCat y deliciustomato:** *blush(?)*Muchas gracias por los animos, lo seguire.

_Hasta la proxima _

_ATTE Dani.- _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Advertencia:**_ Hetalia no me pretenece -por que habria mucho amour en la serie- sino a Himaruya

Y la adaptacion es del cartoon "Bee and Puppycat" pertenece a Natasha Allegri

* * *

"¡Pesadilla!" –se levanto de sopeton*, mirando a su alrededor alarmado, lo primero en ver fue su mascota- "¡Tu estabas ahí!"-señalo al pequeño gato que estaba acostado a su lado, ambos sobre el sofa, lo siguiente en mirar fue …-"¡La lasaña!... se acabo – bien ahora si tendría que preocuparse en comprar algo para merendar.

Su celular sonó, era la alarma para ir a la entrevista de trabajo, debía de apresurarse, agarro algo rápido de su guardarropa -se cambio en un tiempo record-; preparo algo para el pequeño Iggy, nombre que le puso Gilbert, su amigo, por circunstancias de la vida escuchaba una canción de un cantante rock o era de rap, ya lo buscaría. Sin mas se fue hacia la agencia de empleo.

Se encontraba en una pequeña junto una señora de edad. En la pared se encontraban algunos poster con tortugas y varias frases en ellos, y sobre la mesa de oficina un pequeño recipiente con dulce. Las tortugas junto con los dulces captaban la atención de Antonio mas de lo que el hubiera querido. La señora carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de Antonio

-"Muy bien, no tiene habilidades documentales"- Antonio trago en seco, la mujer lo miraba con reprenda, igual a su madre –"Solo termino su educación hasta el bachillerato; un historial de trabajo muy irregular a lo mucho, esta agencia de empleos no es una beneficencia. Nosotros…" – el sonido del teléfono

-"¿Hola?"-La mujer le hizo una seña con la mano mientras se volteaba con la silla, para que espera hasta que terminara de contestar el teléfono.

"**Bien, creo que si faltan algunos dulce no se dará cuenta**" Antonio pensó mientras sacaba alguno caramelos del recipiente. Y a esos podemos sumarle los otros que fue sacando de poco a poco…"**Están deliciosos**".Prácticamente, ya no había ni la mitad de dulces para cuando la silla dio media vuelta y Antonio se alarmo, tenia que pensar en algo para salir de esta situación.

Antes de que la señora dijera algo sobre los dulce o la boca de Antonio manchada -como prueba de su delito-, el español hablo de forma apresurada, agradeciéndole por su atención, pero que buscaría empleo por cuenta suya y despidiéndose rápidamente y largándose del lugar.

(*) Mientras tanto en la casa de Antonio

"**_Hola Peón. Arrodíllate ante _****_mí_**"-Decía Iggy con una mirada de superioridad a una pequeña vaquita de San Antonio* que pasa por ahí._  
_

-"_**No... gracias**_" esta mariquita no era para nada sumiso, era un luchador, que sobrevivía día a día

"_**¿Por que no?**_" Estaba indignado por que no quería ser su sirviente, el joven que encontró en la calle parecía divertido siéndolo.

La puerta se abrió, la mariquita aprovecho la oportunidad y salio de allí.

Antonio apareció por el marco de la puerta-"**Hola amiguito... ¡Te traje unos regalos!**" -alzo el brazo mostrando una bolsa de alguna tienda de mascota, captando la atención de su mascota, Antonio se sentó en el sofa, mientras abría la bolsa-"**La tienda donde antes trabajaba esta por quebrar**"- Gilbo, le había pasado algunas cosas que no se habían vendido del mes pasado y comida que en un mes se vencía por contrabando -"**Así que... déjame ver que tenemos aquí... Mira un hueso y un ratón enrollado a él. Una sabana... y una almohada de berenjena**"- metió la mano mas al fondo de la bolsa- "**¡Comida... de perro y ¡Comida de gato!... Shampoo, una correa y ¡Unas botitas para la lluvia!**"- Si, si Iggy se vería muy lindo con esas botitas pensó Antonio mientras se le formaba una sonrisa boba en la cara, que se desarmo al instante por su estomago que pedía a "gritos" comida- "**Mierda, me he quedado sin dinero para comer**"- vio que el gatito se levantaba-"**Tranquilo amiguito, no voy a comerme TU comida**"- Del cascabel del gato salia unas luces extrañas igual. El español se preocupo se parecía a al sueño. No podría pagar, si el suelo se rompía como ocurrió en el sueño. Pero en vez de eso de la luz se formo una carta que rápidamente sujeto el gato con sus patas delanteras.

Antonio estaba pasando por un momento de negación cerrando sus ojos y repitiendo : "Quiero despertar". A Iggy se le ocurrió golpearlo con la carta en la cabeza. El golpe dolía mas de lo que aparentaba -"**Detente. No me** **pegues** "- el español agarro la carta que tenia el gato;el animalito lo miraba con un brillo de seriedad-"**Sera mejor que no haya algo misterioso y aterrador escrito aquí. Por que gritare muy fuerte..."-** No se lo diría a nadie pero este amante de las películas de terror tenia un punto débil, y ese eran los fantasmas, y alguna que otra casa embrujada. Su mascota ni se inmuto con el comentario, seguía mirándolo de aquella forma.

Abrió el sobre de la carta, sacando una pequeña hoja, escrita de forma clara -"** Querido Iggy**" al final ese si era el nombre de su mascota-"**Por favor, repórtate al Espacio pecera para trabajo temporal. Firma abajo**" - Desvió la mirada hacia una mesita ratonera-"**Déjame, te presto una pluma"-** Iggy coloco su pata sobre la carta, hubo un destello y un "AH" por parte de Antonio, y al momento siguiente no había nadie en la sala.

Solo una mariquita que había reconsiderado la idea de ser el sirviente del gato...

* * *

**Aquí**** inauguro otro espacio el "Del Entendimiento" okno sera mas bien donde explicare un poco las palabras que uso o para explicar la trama**

**Sopeton*: No se si en otros lados se usan esta palabra o si soy la única que la sigue usando pero significa sorpresa, alarmado, o algo por estilo, no sabia que con que otra palabra usar así que pido disculpas si les parece rara la palabra**

**(*)= ****esta escena no la hice yo, es propia de la serie c:, aun que no pude evitar los desvarios al escribir, recomiendo que la vean los dos únicos capítulos que hay -desvarios-**

**Vaquita de San Antonio*: Bueno tienen diverso nombres -al menos asi dice wikpedia- en otros lados como mariquitas, catarinas,****xoaniña** o **maruxiña , etc. **

**Otra cosa mas, Iggy es el apodo de un cantante de rock punk y también de una rapera o algo así.**

Gracias por el apoyo

**Atte Danni.-**


End file.
